


Ровно в полночь

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Курт в роли Санты. В полночь он приходит и одаривает хороших мальчиков и девочек".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ровно в полночь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2011-м.

\- Курт? – заспанная Тина трёт руками глаза. – Что ты тут делаешь? Ночью? В… костюме Санты?  
\- А на что, по-твоему, это похоже? – хмуро отзывается сидящий на полу возле ёлки Курт. Он вопросительно приподнимает бровь, отчего явно большая ему красная шапочка с помпоном ещё сильнее съезжает набок.  
\- Ты ведь не подарки мне принёс?  
\- Нет. Вопреки распространённому заблуждению, подарки в сугубо материальном смысле слова помощники Санты не разносят. Наше дело – дух Рождества, а за все эти коробки с ужасными платьями ответственны твои родители, - с крайне серьёзным видом заявляет Курт.  
\- А-а-а, - Тина наконец понимает, что всё ещё спит – ничем другим подобные заявления от главного школьного модника она объяснить не может. Как и само его присутствие в своей гостиной.  
Остаётся надеяться, что это не один тех снов, где на неё из самых неожиданных мест выскакивают огромные розовые фикусы.  
\- Помощник Санты, значит? Я думала, ты не любишь Рождество. Всё-таки это ведь христианский праздник…  
\- Санта-Клаус – языческий дух, - Курт достаёт из кармана красных джинсов маленький мешочек, стянутый золотым шнурком, развязывает его и достаёт горсточку блестящей пыли. – И платит неплохо.  
\- Гм…  
\- Мне не стоило бы этого говорить, но ты вела себя достойно, хоть и небезупречно, - улыбается помощник Санты, щедро рассыпая тающую в воздухе пыль над подарками. – Так что в течение пары дней исполнится одно из твоих заветных желаний. И прежде чем ты спросишь – да, дело в волшебной пыльце.  
Спрятав мешочек, он встаёт на ноги. В полумраке его глаза тоже поблескивают алым.  
\- И давно ты этим занимаешься? – Тине начинал нравиться этот сон. Интересно, почему наяву так Курт редко одевается в красное? Ему определённо идёт.  
\- Последние три года. Думаю, таким странным образом исполнилось моё желание.  
\- Какое?  
\- Быть особенным, - улыбка медленно исчезает с его лица. – Мой тебе совет, сладкая – желай что-нибудь более полезное.  
Он подходит к окну, равнодушно смотрит на усыпанное звёздами зимнее небо.  
\- Впрочем, ты всё равно забудешь обо всём этом. Магия Рождественской ночи, знаешь ли. Одно из преимуществ моей работы.  
Курт вновь поворачивается к ней, щёлкает пальцами и начинает медленно растворяться в воздухе на манер Чеширского кота. Очень грустного Чеширского кота.  
Тина чувствует себя весьма неуютно. Хорошо, что это всего лишь сон.  
А даже если не сон… Курт обещал, что она не будет этого помнить.  
Дрожа, исчезают тусклые пятнышки глаз.


End file.
